Perdida y Reencuentro
by Riznao
Summary: Cayendo al vacío, dejándo atrás a Allen y viendo su vida desfilar frente a él, no puede sino comprender que el arrepentimiento es el sentimiento más amargo que puede haber YAOI LaviAllen - Lavicentric -  SPOILERS cap 129 en adelante.


**Disclaimer:** D. gray man no me pertenece.

**Pareja:** LavixAllen

**Advertencias:** Fail intento de angst y cantidades exorbitantes de OC.

El título lo tome prestado de uno de los episodios, demándenme por ello, no soy original.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Pérdida y Reencuentro**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– ¡Lavi! –

No era posible que todo acabara así ¿verdad?

Es decir, no había ni acabado su registro, no había llegado a ser Bookman, no había llegado siquiera a decirle…

La firmeza del suelo se había ido, todo el suelo se estremecía bajo sus pies, de un momento a otro sus pies ya no tenían donde apoyarse….

_Thump…thump...thump..thumpthumpthump_

Podía escuchar su corazón, su ruido lo estaba ensordeciendo, el continuo y rápido palpitar le confirmaba que estaba, no solo al borde del pánico, si no también le aseguraba que posiblemente Lavi, ya no seria mas el nombre numero 49 en la historia de los aprendices Bookman, pues ese día, tal nombre dejaría de existir.

El caótico mundo que le rodeaba y en el cual solo el sonido de derrumbes, explosiones y gritos había llenado sus oídos momentos antes, dejo de emitir ruido alguno, y por unos minutos aquello le hizo pensar que posiblemente se había vuelto sordo, lo pensó dos veces después de haber escuchado la voz tan desesperada y llena de angustia de Allen al gritar su nombre.

_Allen._

Nunca en su vida, en su muy corta vida y en los años en los que conoció a su amigo de cabellos blancos había escuchado una voz tan llena de angustia y con tanta desesperación en ella como la que había escuchado en esos momentos en Allen.

_Allen…yo no quiero…_

El mundo parecía ir con tal lentitud que el hecho que su corazón fuera a mil por hora le parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. En efecto, el hecho de que todo parecía tan silencioso, – eso le hizo remontarse al silencio cómodo que encontraba en su lectura cuando se encerraba en la biblioteca de la orden, pero este silencio no era para nada cómodo, era tétrico y le atemorizaba – el hecho que todo lo que le rodeaba pareciera que estuviera en otra dimensión en donde el ya no era bienvenido le hizo pensar que talvez, esta seria la ultima vez en la que estuviera cerca de la muerte, y talvez sería la primera y última en donde no se salvaría.

El debía de haberlo sabido ¿no?, como exorcista y como ser humano – sobre todo como ser humano – sabía que la hora de la muerte era algo a lo que naturalmente debía someterse tarde o temprano. El hecho de ser exorcista le hizo pensar que talvez la muerte estaría rondando mas cerca de él, vigilándolo y esperando el momento oportuno para llevárselo lejos de ese mundo, en donde tenia el nombre numero 49 de los Bookman, en donde tenía el trabajo de un exorcista, y en donde conoció a gente que puso su mundo y su carrera como Bookman de cabeza.

_Por favor…todavía no…_

El pelear continuamente con los akumas, y con los Noah, le daba la frágil seguridad que talvez no era su momento, es decir ¿Qué clase de "superhéroe" seria si fuese a morir a mitad de una pelea?, ¿morir antes de convertirse en Bookman y antes de llenar su registro – el cual había prometido hacerlo a su manera, no solo siendo un espectador, si no un protagonista, encargándose de corregir esa absurda ley de los Bookman de "no tener corazón"– ?, quería cambiarlo, quería llegar a casa, no quería morir, porque no era hora.

_Por que no es mi tiempo_

Cuantas veces… ¿cuantas veces?, pensó.

¿Cuantas habían sido las veces que había estado tan cerca de la muerte?, no sabía con exactitud, es decir contar las veces en donde se había topado con el muy reconocido "túnel de la luz" que en algunas ocasiones le había hecho pensar que ya no había regreso, no era algo que precisamente haría en su tiempo libre, aun así, seguramente esas veces superaban los dedos de sus manos.

_Pero, ninguna de esas veces…sentí esto._

¿Qué era precisamente "esto"?, no lo sabia pero en ninguna de las ocasiones sintió que su pecho era demasiado pequeño como para contener a su corazón que palpitaba tan fuerte y tan fuera de control que pensó que de hecho si habría que morir, no moriría por caer al vacío si no por que su corazón explotaría si seguía comportándose así.

_Allen…no quiero morir todavía no…_

Inconscientemente tomó la mano de Chaoji, mientras sentía que cada vez se hundía mas en el abismo que ellos mismos habían hecho después de la batalla contra Tikky.

Allen le estaba tratando de alcanzar con su mano derecha, pero…

"_TODAVIA NO!"_

Estaba cayendo con Chaoji hacia el vacío que posiblemente le arrebataría su último aliento de vida, si tan solo, pudiera alcanzar a Allen, todo estaría bien – Extiéndete – seguía cayendo, pero sabía que Allen no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Su siempre confiable y eterna arma anti-akuma se extendió a rápida velocidad hasta llegar a donde estaba Allen, sin pensarlo dos veces Allen tomó el frágil martillo entre sus dedos.

Estaba salvado, lo sabía, no era su momento.

_Todavía no._

Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, que de la misma manera en la que apareció se había desvanecido dejando su rostro con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, su boca entrecerrada y su cara tan pálida como una hoja de papel.

Finalmente volvió a escuchar un ruido en el mundo donde ya no escuchaba absolutamente nada, el ruido era su esperanza haciéndose añicos, aquel sonido le pareció sentenciarlo a su ya sellado destino, aquel sonido, lo detestó desde lo mas profundo de su alma.

Su martillo, se había hecho pedazos al instante en el que Allen lo cogió.

Sus ojos y los de Allen se encontraron, una plegaria silenciosa de parte de Lavi, una disculpa muda por parte de Allen y una promesa sin cumplir por ambos, de pronto un sentimiento muy parecido al arrepentimiento le llenó, y casi como una película, todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento pasó frente a él. Cada uno de los momentos de su vida los cuales como buen Bookman había guardado en su memoria y había documentado como importantes, desfilaban frente a sus ojos.

_Extraño._

Era extraño, todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, pensaba que serían las peleas entre él y los akumas, el día que llegó a la orden, el día en que conoció al viejo panda para hacerse un aprendiz de Bookman, o cualquier otra cosa que el hubiera calificado como importante por su papel de Bookman pero nada de ello llenó su vista, en cambio fueron remplazadas por sí mismo sonriendo, bromeando y simplemente estando al lado de Bookman, Kanda, Lenalee, Krory, Komui y Allen. Realmente no se esperaba aquello, pero aunque fuese inesperado, le resultaba placentero que estuviera viendo aquellos momentos en los últimos minutos de su vida.

Aun así, aquel sentimiento seguía allí, es más, al verse entre sus camaradas, le hizo querer tener la capacidad de detener la película entrar en ella y hacer cosas, que comprendió, en cuanto terminara la película ya no podría tratar de hacer, había otras por el contrario que deseaba borrarlas y otras con las cuales se sentía satisfecho…

– ¿En verdad es este el fin…? –

Una imagen de Allen en el tren, otra en donde el chico estaba dormido y una más, en donde Allen estaba sonriéndole fueron las últimas imágenes, las más placenteras y dolorosas que vio.

_Allen…yo quería_

Allen ya no podía verle, y él en cambio solo veía que aquella persona a la cual hubiese sido capaz de darle su corazón en bandeja de plata, fundirse con el mundo que se estaba estremeciendo a sobre él. Allen ya no era si no un punto indefinible a la distancia que cada vez se hacia mas pequeño a medida que se hundía en el abismo.

Cerró sus ojos, ya estaba cansado, solo esperaba que Allen estuviera bien y que al menos siguiera vivo y feliz si llegaba a sobrevivir de aquella batalla.

_Y feliz_.

Su visión se empañó y no supo bien hasta que sus mejillas se humedecieron.

_Que raro, esta lloviendo._

Su último pensamiento no llegó ni siquiera a formular aquello que deseaba tanto decirle a Allen, su miedo y su fracaso, su última esperanza ya fallida, le habían arrebatado todo incluso aquel sentimiento que pensó nunca moriría…

Allen gritando tan fuerte como sus pulmones y su garganta le daban la capacidad de hacerlo fue lo último que escuchó.

_Yo te quise…Allen_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– ¡ES HORA DE COMER! – Al diablo con las preguntas, el porque, y el como, nunca tuvieron lugar en su mente después de despertar, después de haber visto el famosísimo y muy reconocido "túnel de la luz", había abierto los ojos solo para toparse con la que hacía talvez dos horas había sido el Arca en perfecto estado, todo estaba en su lugar, ningún rasguño, y ninguna insinuación que pudiera declarar que el lugar había sido un campo de batalla anteriormente.

¿_Acaso todo fue un sueño?...pero se sintió tan real..._

Decidió que las preguntas vendrían después, por el momento encontrar a Allen era su máxima prioridad

– ¿Lavi-san que esta haciendo? – no se había dado cuenta que Chaoji, también estaba allí junto a él, realmente aquello le alegraba, que al menos su compañero también estuviera a salvo, pero lo que realmente quería en esos momentos era…

– Solo espera y observa Chaoji… ¡Si Allen tiene hambre, vendrá corriendo al instante! – miró a Chaoji que todavía para esos momentos le miraba desconcertado mientras se preguntaba a si mismo "¿Y esto es un exorcista?"

– ¡HORA DE COMER! – sabía que Allen llegaría. Allen tenía que estar vivo, él no moriría y tampoco era tiempo que Lavi muriera. Lavi seguía vivo, por ello Allen tampoco debía de morir y debía de estar vivo en alguna de las habitaciones del Arca, simple y tan sencillo como aquello su pretexto le resultaba lo suficientemente reconfortante y asegurador para seguir gritando –CARNE, PASTA, DANGO MITARASHI…-

– ¡ES HORA DE COMER ALLEN….ES HORA DE COMER! – con cada grito, se desesperaba más por ver a Allen, sabía que él llegaría, eventualmente, Allen llegaría y estaría nuevamente a su lado. Ya lo había hecho antes, cuando pensó que Allen no era ya sino otro nombre que había pasado a la historia, después de que Tikky le había atravesado el corazón y resurgió de donde quiera que haya estado para luchar nuevamente a su lado, Allen regreso a su lado y esta vez no seria diferente.

– Espera unos minutos….– poniéndose en pose de pensador Lavi parecía hablar más para sí que para Chaoji – Si nosotros estamos bien, quizás eso significa que Yuu y Kro-chan están…– Era egoísta de su parte gritar solo por Allen, cuando habían más amigos suyos en el Arca. Pero es que de todas esas personas, la que más significaba para él todavía no había hecho acto de presencia – YUUU…ESTAS A-…. – Yuu, Kro-chan, Lenalee todavía debían de estar allí, y también quería verlos.

– Vaya…No es una bonita vista pequeño conejo mocoso…– Lavi miró atrás de él para toparse con su amigo de la infancia, lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho que Kro-chan también estuviese con él. No escuchó lo que Yuu le dijo en un principio, aquello sinceramente poco le importaba, tenía a dos personas, no…a dos amigos junto a él nuevamente

_Allen…Lenalee, por favor_

– ¡YUU! – gritó emocionado – ¡Y ese que estas cargando es Kro-chan! –

– Lo encontré tirado en el suelo – hizo una pausa para mirar a su alrededor y luego volvió a mirar a Lavi – Pero más importante ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – mencionó mientras bajaba a Krory y lo dejaba tirado – de nuevo – en el suelo.

– Bueno yo tampoco lo sé – dirigió una mirada hacia Kanda mientras levantaba sus manos nuevamente para poder gritar mas fuerte por Allen – ¡OYE SAL DE DONDE ESTES BROTE DE HABAS! – aquello debía funcionar, si Allen no salía por la comida lo haría tras el nombre que Kanda le había dado y que siempre era para escuchar el muy conocido y familiar. – ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS BROTE DE HABAS IDIOTA LAVI? –

_Allen_

Aquello le sacó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era la voz de su preciado amigo, pero… – Ahhh…. ¿Allen? ¿Donde estas? – podía escucharlo, pero no verlo.

– La voz del brote de habas desciende del cielo – mencionó Kanda casi de forma aburrida, aquello seguramente haría volver a hablar al albino – ¡MI NOMBRE ES ALLEN BAKANDA! – no pudo evitar que otra sonrisa se formara nuevamente en sus labios, si bien el "Bakanda" era motivo de risa, el hecho que su Allen estuviera vivo y por lo que se escuchaba, a salvo, le era extremadamente satisfactorio.

_Thump…thump...thump..thumpthumpthump_

¿Otra vez? Su corazón empezaba a comportarse de la misma manera en como lo hizo cuando comenzó a caer, pero esta vez, no le resultaba tan asfixiante como aquella vez, después de todo la razón de que su corazón se comportara así en esos momentos no era para nada parecido la ultima vez. Miró a su alrededor y escuchó pasos, poco a poco sintió un escalofrió placentero recorrerle el cuerpo al ver a la persona que había estado buscando.

– ¡Allen! – allí estaba Allen Walker en toda su gloria, vivo, frente a él, si bien un poco golpeado pero ¿quien de los de que estaban dentro del Arca no había sufrido daños?, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin dar cabida a que no solo Yuu, Chaoji o Kro-chan estaban allí se dirigió donde estaba Allen y le envolvió en un abrazo. Con aquel abrazo quería decirle tantas cosas, quería decirle todo lo que no pudo decirle antes de caer al abismo, antes de que se quisiera sacrificar para derrotar a Rhode, antes de perderlo a manos de Tiky, pero parecía que su boca no se abría, ¿Cómo era posible? si hacía solo unos momentos había hablado con Yuu y gritado hasta que su garganta posiblemente se había desangrado

_Allen, tenia miedo de dejarte, de no verte, de no poderte decir lo valioso que eres para mi…Allen…_

Lo tenía todo preparado, mejor no podía haberlo pensado pero parecía como si sus labios no le obedecieran, solo pudo abrazar con más fuerza a Allen, olvidándose de las miradas curiosas y expectantes de los demás, olvidándose de sus heridas y del posible dolor que podía ocasionarle a Allen o a sí mismo, aquello no le era importante, lo que quería, lo que le importaba era esa persona a la cual se esta aferrando como si la vida misma se le fuese si no lo hacia. –Lavi…– escuchó murmurar a Allen sintiendo su aliento sobre su cuello haciendo de paso que la acción le diera escalofríos a su cuerpo.

_Esta vez, no te dejare ir…_

Allen le abrazó con la misma intensidad con la que él le estaba abrazando. Poco sabia Lavi que los pensamientos de Allen llevaban la misma dirección que los suyos.

_Esta vez aprovechare el tiempo…y te lo diré…_

Lavi se había decidido, la próxima vez que estuviera cerca de la muerte, la película que vería los últimos dos minutos de su vida estaría llena de imágenes de Allen a su lado, como amigo, como compañero y como amante, la próxima vez que viera esa película no sentiría remordimiento alguno, porque sabia que desde el momento que despertó, estaba decidido a estar junto a Allen y ser la persona que le haría sonreír para siempre…

_Te amo Allen Walker_

_

* * *

_

**-Fin -**

**

* * *

**Espero les guste, cualquier comentario, amenaza de muerte es bienvenida.


End file.
